


Conjoined by mystery and fate

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all turned out for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjoined by mystery and fate

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure where it’s written, but canonically, Chrome is said to dislike pineapples.
> 
> The title for this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 2, 2008.

In essence, Rokudo Mukuro is not entirely sure why he chose Chrome in the first place. There had been others at the precise moment that he had needed a body, other children as lost and as broken as she was. It could have been anyone, really. It could have been someone better.

 

It takes years, then, for Mukuro to realize that he had quite possibly made the right decision. Years for him to watch as she becomes more like him yet separate from him. Years of living in her head, nudging her when he had to, surprised at the fact that he didn’t have to nudge her along more. Her devotion had been nothing but a cute bonus back then, a convenience that allowed him the measure of control he needed without wasting his effort on possessing someone who obviously didn’t want him around. Now it was apparently her devotion that served as his shield against everything that sought to destroy him.

 

Still, he _does_ wish she could have inherited his love for pineapples.


End file.
